


Patchwork

by kimimela



Series: some damn time stamps [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mild Smut, Slash, Slice of Life, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimimela/pseuds/kimimela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over three years into his marriage, Steve McGarrett is parenting the crap out of his daughters and still finding the time to excel at marriage.  Just like he thought he would.  Set so haphazardly within a 5+1 outline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patchwork

1.

 

“The key for long standing defense of your base is to develop an aqueduct system to divert the water and utilize it for offense instead.” Steve points around the bottom of their structure.

 

Hannah looks up at him balefully where she is sitting on the wet sand. Dark hair a mess. Pink, plastic shovel in her tiny grip. She waves it enthusiastically at her father.

 

“I agree. Right now, we will have to dig a moat, but we need to build from there.”

 

Steve shows her where to dig. Doing most of the work himself. She falls back on her diapered bottom to focus on digging out the place where they started. They are able to make some serious progress developing the moat when the tide begins lapping at their edges, filling the sandy ditch with water. Protecting the sand castle like he hoped.

 

“Mul!” Hannah cries happily. Toddling around their moat, making footprints in the tide-soaked sand, waving her hands gleefully.

 

“Naneun chamjo.” Steve says as he grins at her excitement. Encouraging. Then repeats in English, gesturing toward the water. “I see.”

 

He has been trying to encourage her language development. Hannah will repeat and express a dozen or so simple words in Korean, Hawaiian, Pidgin, and English. English and Pidgin are her strongest languages so far. He is certain she understands more than she speaks at this point which he thinks is normal for a one and a half year-old.

 

They are covered head to toe in wet sand when he carries her in his arm back to the house. He built an ocean pump in the backyard here to wash off sand and other debris.

 

He holds her little legs up one at a time as he rinses off the worst of the sand. Scraping off the sand stuck to her swim diaper and swimsuit. If he lets her make little sandy foot and hand prints around the main floor again Danny will have his head.

 

Hannah slaps at the water, mimicking his actions. He grabs her hands in his own to rinse them both off at the same time.

 

“Songalag.” He tells her, wiggling his fingers at her when the water is shut off. “Fingers.”

 

“Sss-oo.” She tries to repeat. Gazing up at him with her blue eyes. Wiggling her fingers back at him.

 

It is time for a diaper change and a new outfit. Danny likes to arrange her dresser so that the clothes she has not worn in a while are the first he sees. Steve grabs a light purple dress and those soft polka dot pink and purple shorts.

 

Hannah attempts an escape, but he gets her dressed anyways.

 

“C'mere, little Banana.” Danny calls to her from the couch where he was watching a game on tv. She carefully descends the stairs, holding on to each rail posts as she goes. It takes some time - like usual when she moves down stairs - but Hannah eventually reaches her goal: the main floor.

 

Her bare feet slap against the wooden floor of the main floor in her haste to get to Danny. Climbing to sit on Danny's lap, favorite stuffed whale toy in hand. She often prefers her Danno to hold her.

 

“Danno.” She says, smiling up at him. Pleased with herself for having reached her most favorite and comfortable spot.

 

Danny smiles down at her, crooking his mouth in good humor, and runs his hand through her mess of dark curls. “Dad forgot to comb your hair again huh? He is supposed to do that when he changes you back to day clothes.”

 

“Sorry.” Steve apologizes, taking up his place on the easy chair. Her hair looks fine to him. There isn't any sand in it. Danny is so picky.

 

“Dada.” Hannah repeats cheekily. Hugging her stuffed, blue whale to her chest, and shaking her head in approval of her hair do. Dark hair bouncing.

 

“Ah, I see.” Danny nods, glancing over at him in amused accusation. He smooths some errant strands of their daughter's hair back. “It's a good thing you're so cute because your hair is a mess, babe.”

 

“Danno.” She says again, sounding annoyed, giving him a pouty frown. Hannah moves her head away to avoid his hand, wrinkling her little face in distaste, and putting her hands up to clumsily grab at Danny's fingers in her hair.

 

“Fine. Okay.” Danny complies, throwing his hands dramatically back. Steve sincerely hopes Hannah does not begin to mimic the hands stuff. Grace doesn't so much unless she gets really excited about something. But occasionally he sees the baby move her hands to imitate Danny.

 

Hannah scrambles off the couch to play on the floor with her toys. Moving the little whale along the floor to join the other stuffed animals and blocks.

 

She sets the toys up where Danny has his feet propped on the ottoman. Babbling in baby gibberish and Pidgin he thinks. Hannah mixes the words 'my' and 'Danno' into most everything she says. Those are her favorite words.

 

She toddles purposefully back and forth between the den and them, gathering most of her toys on the main floor. Steve focuses on the game instead after a while. His team is losing to his chagrin.

 

“What on earth are you doing, Banana?” Danny asks during the commercial break. Looking inquisitively down at their daughter.

 

“Gish, Danno.” Hannah replies surely, moving her toys around the ottoman. She has set up a bunch around the bottom too. It seems to him that she is building an army of stuffed animals. But that would probably be a bit tactically advanced for an 18 month old. Danny wiggles his feet and some toys fall down to the wooden floor.

 

“No!” Hannah blunts. Covering her eyes dramatically and shaking her head. “Da-dee!”

 

“Very well then. I have no choice, _but to interrogate you._ ”

 

Danny bends over to lift Hannah by the armpits, swinging her up into the air from where he is sitting. Eliciting a shrieking laugh from their toddler when she gets airborne.

 

“You are building a zoo. Am I right?” Danny scowls, teasingly into the crook of her neck, still holding her aloft.

 

Hannah laughs, kicking her little legs to get away. Danny looks up at her in his grip. Eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“Is it a zoo? Is the whale in charge?” Danny asks again, smiling. He throws her up in the air again, and catching her. Making her laugh gleefully. He proceeds to tickle her to make her giggle. “Answer me, McGarrett!”

 

 

–

 

2.

 

“ _I have her rice pudding ready for her afternoon snack. Watch her with the peaches because she hides them under her seat.”_

 

“ _Yeah.”_

 

“ _Are you listening to me?”_

 

“ _Totally, babe.”_

 

Danny is in New Jersey for the long weekend. Three whole days. It is the first time Steve has manned the house without Danny since the baby has been born. Over a year ago.

 

It is what he has been training for.

 

Hannah gives him a messy smile as she shoves another blob of rice pudding into her mouth from her tray with her bitty spoon.

 

The den is a mess. The kitchen too for that matter. He was always so neat before he acquired a baby. He scrubs down the counters as Hannah kicks her feet in her high chair, and licks her fingers. He can keep an eye on her this way as he puts away the last of the dishes from dinner last night.

 

He takes her out of her high chair and finds peaches stuck to the chair underneath. How in the hell did those get there?

 

“How did these get here?” He asks her questioningly, eyebrows raised to exaggerate his confusion to her. Holding out the slimy peach in his hand.

 

Exhibit A.

 

She pouts her lower lip in a perfect impression of her older sister. But her ruse is ruined when she covers her eyes with her hands.

 

“That's not where peaches go, Hannah.”

 

Danny has not let him take her out into the surf. Or even very far into the ocean itself. But what Danny doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. He and Grace load up the SUV with their boards, and head to the beach.

 

He stands in the shallows with Hannah and watches Grace take on a few waves. Her form continues to improve. In large part, thanks to Kono. She can hang much longer now. Confident in her ability.

 

“Ace.” Hannah remarks from where she is holding on to his leg. Looking admiringly at her sister out on her own board.

 

Steve paddles out with Hannah at his front on the board. Floaties on just in case. She reaches clumsily to one side to try to paddle with him, but ends up holding on to one of his wrists while he paddles. Her hand seems so small compared to his own.

 

They ride a small one back in. He straightens up on his knees so he can keep a hand out in the wave for balance and one hand lightly on her. He doesn't really need to because she lays on her stomach, propping herself up with her hands. Water spraying her face, and making her giggle.

 

She hangs her first wave like a tiny pro.

 

Grace hoots and claps for her when they meet up in the water. He transfers Hannah to Grace, and watches on his own board as his daughters paddle out together.

 

Grace is a little more cautious with the tot than he was. She brackets Hannah in, keeping her tucked under her torso. They catch a break in, going to the top briefly before gliding out toward him. Both laughing. Identical grins on their faces.

 

“ _Danny, I never said your mom couldn't come visit. She's always welcome. I just didn't think it was a good time.”_

 

“ _Oh, but it is okay for your mother to just to stop by whenever?”_

 

“ _Well.”_ There is static over the line. _“I mean she lives twenty minutes from here. It makes sense.”_

 

“ _All the more reason my mom should visit soon.”_

 

Doris comes by that afternoon to check on them. Danny had apparently mentioned to her that he would be out of town this weekend. Steve wonders if this is Danny's way of surreptitiously checking up on them. When Hannah sees Doris, she waves her arms around excitedly, making a silly happy noise, and running quickly toward her grandmother to demand a hug with an “Up!”

 

Doris makes some dinner for them which is delicious. Chicken and spam pot pie. That dish is straight out of his childhood memories. Better than what he had tried to make last night, before he ended up calling for delivery.

 

They pop some popcorn a while later and settle in to watch a movie. Grace lying on the worn rug with an overstuffed pillow and Doris curled up with Hannah on the easy chair. Steve reclines on the couch lazily. Munching on popcorn from a bowl strategically placed between him and Grace. If he does anything for his children, it will be to give them an appreciation of Bruce Lee films.

 

Grace enjoys these movies more at this point of course. Even though she says a lot of it is corny. She is enrolled in taekwondo now, and he and Chin sometimes work with her at hand to hand self defense. She certainly has a talent for it.

 

Hannah passes out and he puts her in her crib.

 

They go to the backyard and run through some drills with Doris watching and commenting every once in a while. Grace is really good at getting out of holds. Maybe better than a lot of teachers. He is particularly proud of that.

 

She still has a lot to learn though.

 

“She fights like you.” Doris tells him over her tea from her seat in the den late that evening. Grace has retired to her room, and Hannah is still deep asleep in her nursery. He has been slowly wandering around the main floor picking up toys to put in the toy box.

 

“You think?” He tries to envision her fighting stance. It is how he was taught.

 

“Mm-hmm.” Doris nods. “You ought to start training her with weapons.”

 

“I'm not sure it's time for that yet.” He doubts Danny would allow it. But then again, he was and is still surprised Danny allowed martial arts for Grace.

 

“Your father started teaching you how to properly use guns when you were around her age. Maybe blunt weapons would be better for now.” Doris suggests instead with a half shrug.

 

“Yeah.” He considers it. Dad lectured him for a few hours straight before even letting him hold his gun. He had been too eager for it. If he was in his father's place, he would have waited.

 

The next day he takes Grace and Hannah to a shooting range.

 

Grace is not him. She is vastly more mature than he was at that age. Maybe because she's a girl. And she responds seriously when he talks to her about weapons safety on the car ride there. He brings the very same gun his father started him on.

 

Besides, Hannah looks adorable with ear mufflers on.

 

He takes a picture on his phone. She keeps patting the ear pads with her hands, and wrinkling her nose. Steve would bet money she is waiting for music to start like the headphones she has worn in the past.

 

Grace takes to shooting like he did. Steve has her practice exhaling and pulling the trigger while she aims. Her percentile improves markedly during the course of the trials.

 

He is very proud.

 

She grins up at him after she makes her mark from a far distance. Bringing the target sheet in for her inspection. He reviews gun maintenance and cleaning with her at the end. Hannah wanders around the table legs picking up empty rounds. He keeps an eye on her to make sure she does not put them in her mouth.

 

Like a good father.

 

It is just happenstance that they get involved in a car chase afterward.

 

In his defense, it is one of the _slowest_ car chases he has ever been in. No weapons are being fired. Tying that time with the co-ed on the moped, he and Danny 'chased' down. Grace hangs out the passenger side window of the SUV to ask Pua Kai how he is doing.

 

“Oh, just fine. I'd like to nab this old fella before my date tonight.” Pua grins back amicably.

 

The old man is on one of those tri-motorcycles. Barely clocking 20mph.

 

He peels the SUV around once Grace moves to the backseat and buckles up. Steve cuts the guy off into Pua's cruiser. Stopping him for now.

 

Watch out streets of Honolulu. The Williams-McGarrett sisters have helped take down their first perp. Granted he is like eighty-nine and high on LSD. But still.

 

“ _She keeps crying. Where is it?”_

 

“ _Did you check under her crib? What about the laundry? She likes putting things in the hamper.”_

 

He upends the hamper, scattering their clothes. Does the same to the one in the bathroom downstairs. Gets desperate and riffles through the garbage can in the kitchen because it might look like a hamper to his toddler.

 

He cannot find that stupid, damn stuffed whale. Hannah is wailing in her room. She has been for some time. Grace's bedroom door slams shut.

 

They had had a perfectly lovely day until it was the baby's bedtime. He only has to get through a little less than a day without Danny.

 

Come on, McGarrett. Pull it together.

 

“ _Danny, why can't she sleep without it?”_

 

“ _Just set her in the crib. She'll just have to cry it out.”_

 

“ _I did that and she cried for a whole hour. She is still at it.”_

 

“ _Put the phone next to her. Get it on FaceTime.”_

 

There is an image of Danny in the kitchen table at his parents' house with his younger sister, Stacey, at his side on his phone. He can hear Danny's other sister talking in the background to someone.

 

Hannah is red-faced and sobbing in her crib when Steve approaches her with the phone outstretched. Sucking on her fingers.

 

“ _Banana, ooh.”_ Danny hums at her to get her attention. Hannah puts her free hand toward the screen. Fat tears fall down her face. She looks exhausted.

 

Danny's voice takes on the baby soothing tone.  “ _It's time to sleep, little girl. Come on now. Be nice for your dad. He can't find whalie, but I'm sure Danno will when I get home.”_

 

She hiccups in response. Taking her fingers out of her mouth to rub at her eyes and lie down. Blinking tiredly at the phone.

 

“ _That's it, sleepy baby. Nighty-night.”_ Hannah is falling asleep. Steve carefully steps away, sure not to step on anything that may squeak. The camera on his phone pans briefly around the nursery back to his face.

 

“ _Thanks, babe.”_

 

Steve had been sort of looking forward to having the bed to himself this weekend. He lays in the center, splayed out, but can't seem to fall asleep like normal. Usually he goes out like a light at first. He exhales with a huff.

 

Danny always sleeps on the left side in their bed. Steve ends up rolling back to his usual side. Sighing in exasperation when that does not work either after several minutes. It just isn't right.

 

He calls Danny.

 

“ _That is so weird. I'm not doing that. What if it uploads to the iCloud thing? Then everyone would see.”_

 

“ _C'mon. Please, Danny? It's not weird. Just delete it right after.”_

 

“ _It is weird. I don't even think I can angle the camera right for that.”_

 

“ _Dude.”_

 

“ _Don't you 'dude' me, Steven. I didn't marry your ass to be referred to as 'dude'.”_

 

“ _Just try to take the picture, Danny. I wanna see it.”_

 

“ _Fine.”_

 

A picture of part of his husband's shoulder blade comes through the phone. It looks red and inflamed.

 

“ _Yeah. That is definitely poison ivy.”_

 

“ _I know. It itches like hell. I had to wash everything.”_

 

–

 

“You are not allowed to leave again.” He sagely tells Danny where he has pinned him on their bed. It is cool and dark in their room, and he would very much like to take advantage of that fact. He made the bed and everything for Danny's homecoming tonight. Like a gentleman.

 

His husband insisted on checking that the children were alive first before coming upstairs with him. But Steve has him cornered now. Pressing Danny into the soft, cool sheets beneath them. This way Steve can make certain Danny does not move for a bit.

 

“What's this?” Danny rolls his eyes at him, suppressing a grin. Playing with the fabric of Steve's shirt. “ _Me –_ the bane of your existence – was missed?”

 

“We almost starved. Grace and I ate MRE's. Hannah had to go back to baby food.”  Steve tells him earnestly.

 

Danny scoffs.  “Please. You know you were fine. I bet you got away with tons of stuff while I was gone. I noticed that some particular movies that I didn't want our baby to see were out on the coffee table when I got home.”

 

Steve shakes his head. “Nah. You're imagining things.”

 

“Likely story.” Danny retorts, smirking up at him.

 

Danny wraps his arms around him to return his embrace anyways. Smiling. Opening his legs to allow him closer.

 

Steve moves to lie in the vee of his husband's legs, propping himself up on his elbows at Danny's sides to look down at his husband. He leans down to kiss him. Licking along the seam of his lips, before pulling back to look at him.

 

Danny looks tired but content.

 

“That's very nice.” Danny comments quietly, tracing his finger along the side of Steve's jaw. Scrutinizing him. “What did you do?” He accuses, eyes narrowing playfully.

 

“Nothing.” Steve responds, attempting to appear innocent. He leans down to kiss his husband again. Absolutely none of their children fired weapons, watched bad movies, surfed in the ocean before they were potty trained, or were in a car chase.

 

He's golden.

 

It is with particular happiness that when he wakes up, fully rested, the next morning to feel Danny's familiar weight on his side, where the man settled against him, arm draped over his chest. Steve stretches out his arm to slip it around Danny, pulling them together, effectively dragging his husband on top of him. He dips down to kiss his husband's forehead.

 

Danny reacts to the change in position by pulling in closer to Steve, arms settling around Steve's sides, and settles back to sleep. Resting his head in the crook of Steve's shoulder.

 

He likes the feeling of Danny's skin against his own. Solid and warm.  Steve grinds his erection into Danny's stomach, savoring the building pleasant sensation. He can feel Danny half hard against his leg. It would be really great if he could get laid again. Practically unheard of. Read: married with a small child and a teenager.

 

“Mmph. Steve.” Danny mumbles sleepily into Steve's shoulder. Steve watches his husband blink his eyes open sleepily, and yawn. Hand moving up and down Steve's shoulder and arm. “Time is it?”

 

“Five.” He answers, hitching his leg over Danny's to get some more friction. Grinding upward again to drag the underside of his cock against his husband's firm stomach.

 

Danny makes a whining noise in complaint, shifting around on top of him. Steve clumsily reaches down between them to fumble at Danny's cock, palming him at the base.

 

“Steve.” Danny huffs. The man has never been a morning person. What a grump.

 

Steve nudges at Danny until his husband is laying on his stomach. Stretched out, pale and golden in the early morning light. Hair fluffed up into a messy mohawk that Steve makes sure to run his hand through, scratching at his scalp. Danny buries his face in the pillow, but shuffles obligingly forward, bending his knees underneath him. Steve kisses his shoulder quickly in thanks before reaching into their bedside drawer to retrieve lube and a condom.

 

Hell if he cares that he has to do most of the work. He just wants to have sex. He's got Danny pushing back against his hand in no time. Open and ready for him. It's been a couple of weeks since they could take some time.

 

It is a wonderful thing sleepy sex. Danny hums when Steve pushes in slowly. Danny loves it syrup sweet like this, slow and easy. He does too sometimes and tries to stay still to enjoy the connection, adjusting until he is all in, skin flush against his husband. Steve rubs Danny's side, feeling his ribs under his fingertips. Feeling Danny exhale deeply, and trying to relax and let him in. Danny starts pushing back against him in little circular movements sending sparks through him in jolts.

 

He shuffles his nose at the back of Danny's neck where his hair line is and thrusts in. Letting his front cover Danny's back, rubbing his chin into his husband's shoulder so he can lick behind his ear which always makes Danny squirm.

 

“Steve.” Danny blunts into the quiet of their bedroom, curling his fingers to grip the sheet. Lifting his ass back to push harder against him.

 

“Got you.” Steve murmurs reassuringly into the shell of Danny's ear leaving, then changing tactics to leave open mouthed kisses along his shoulder. He pumps in again, squeezing his eyes shut at the electric sensation of a tight, pleasant heat around his cock. “Danny. Danny.” He croons.

 

His husband pushes back insistently against him, making a whining noise in the back of his throat, hands still curled around the sheets. Steve pushes his hips forward into Danny, bracing one arm against the bed for leverage. He gets his free hand between Danny and the bed to tweak at his nipple, making his husband swat his hand away.

 

“None of that.” Danny tells him, wiggling away from his fingers.

 

“But I like them.” He thrusts forward, holding on to Danny's side instead, pressed hard against him.

 

“No.” His husband insists stubbornly. Steve thrusts in, and reaches up to tweak it again. Danny pushes up on his arms and looks over his shoulder to give Steve a dirty look.

 

“Danny.” Steve whines in frustration, raising his brows at him. Why can't he touch them?

 

His husband crawls to the side of the bed, dislodging him where they were connected. Steve sits back on his haunches on the bed and watches Danny twist around to face him. Sitting up, and crossing his arms.

 

“What's wrong?” They were just getting to the good part. They still could because he is rock hard right now and Danny seems to be the same. He reaches forward to grab at his husband's cock.

 

Danny uncrosses his arms and swats him away. Holding up a finger. “Steven, I told you--” Steve grabs hold of the reprimanding finger instead, rushing forward to crowd his husband against the pillows and headboard to kiss him.

 

Danny turns his head away. Making Steve's lips mush uselessly against the side of his jaw. “I don't like it when you touch my nipples. You need to respect that.”

 

“Fine.” He pulls back to assess Danny, who still appears disgruntled with him. This is stupid. They could be having sex right now. “But you should know that I will pine for them.”

 

He actually will. Little pink bastards. Danny always gets so hot and bothered when he messes with them. But ever since the baby . . .

 

“Shut up. You're so weird.” Danny rolls his eyes at him, pushing Steve backward with a jab at his shoulders so that he is lying on his back. Danny moves to straddle him, mouth crooked in a smirk looking down at him. “Is it really so hard to listen to me?” Steve laughs a that. It kind of is hard to listen to Danny.

 

Maybe if his husband talked less.

 

He moans louder than he would like when Danny sinks back down on him. Making him see stars for a moment. Slow is out the window now. He holds on to Danny's hips, and fucks upwards. He likes this pace. Fast is good.

 

Strike that. He loves this pace. Loves to watch Danny with his head bowed; focused on them together. Sliding into and over each other. Morning light pouring over them on the bed that smells like both of them.

 

Steve comes with a groan, digging his fingers into Danny's hips. Danny corkscrews down on him a few more times until he comes, collapsing on top of him, and shifting toward his side of the bed. Steve runs his hand down his husband's spine. Back to the position they were in when the woke up.

 

Danny makes a little mournful noise when the baby monitor cracks to life and Hannah's whine fills their room.

 

“She has excellent timing.” He comments as Danny pushes away from him and off the bed to hastily dress and attend to their daughter. Steve sits up to toss the used condom in the trash and pull on his swim trunks.

 

He stretches on the beach before making his way in to make his trek to the buoy and back. He shakes most of the water off of himself as he returns to the house. A glance at the kitchen clock tells him it is eight.

 

It is funny how different the house is now. Even before Hannah was born. His husband and daughters' presence is everywhere here. Filling out the empty spaces and finishing his home.

 

He sees that Grace is still asleep in her room when he passes her door in the hallway, covers thrown over her head and feet poking out. When he enters his own bedroom, it is to find his husband dozing on his side. The blankets are arranged in a familiar half nest in the center of the bed in a poor attempt to contain Hannah.

 

She is reclining on Danny sipping her bottle in a fashion that reminds him of a drunken sailor – held aloft by one hand to the side – her eyes widen at his approach in interest, continuing to chug her drink. He changes into his shorts and lays back down on the bed, sealing off her potential exit.

 

“Argumph.” Danny mumbles intelligently, curling himself in further, reaching a hand out in sleep to make sure Hannah is still in the bed with him. Hannah lets her near empty bottle drop to the mattress, and crawls forward toward Steve.

 

He likes these moments best. The quiet of an early morning. The smell of the ocean, baby powder, and Danny's shampoo. His family mostly asleep and comfortable. It is something that he did not know that he wanted.

 

“Dada.” Hannah comments, patting his cheek surely, giving him a sloppy kiss on the nose with a silly grin. He hugs her to him, and chuckles when she belches.

 

–

 

3.

 

Benjamin Tong Kelly is three years old and his father in miniature. It pisses Hannah off to no end to see him traverse the rocky beach where they have convened with confident success when it takes her much longer to navigate such terrain.

 

She attempts several times to follow him over steep sandy, rocky mounds and pits around the beach that the tide left behind, tripping up and landing on her bottom. Each time.

 

She toddles over to where Danny is sitting on flatter ground and whimpers sadly when she watches Benji run off with the beach ball again. Held high above his head. Feet kicking the sand and loose rock up with his slippahs as he heads toward his father and cousin Kono in the surf.

 

“Maybe next year, love.” Leilani comforts her from where she sits on her beach towel.

 

Hannah crawls dejectedly into Danny's lap. Danny is sitting with crossed legs, and sits forward to pat her back when she settles. Little face crestfallen. She wraps her little arms as best she can around his front, and hides her face in his side. Sniffling.

 

“That's okay. You can stay with daddy until you are ready.” Danny reassures her.

 

They took a break for lunch. It's a beautiful spot for a picnic. Right up against some cliffs. Danny eats a banana, and works on feeding Hannah some apples and Graham crackers. Steve and Grace eat their sandwiches with the rest of the team and their families.

 

Benji returns and gets a juice box from the cooler that Hannah is eying with envy. She often gets jealous now of their coffee cups at home. Always going after bottles of juice or energy drinks she sees Grace drink from. She definitely does not want the bottle Danny keeps trying to get her to drink from – not even the sippy cup.

 

“Okay. But you're gonna be thirsty.” His husband tells her as she rejects the sippy cup again and pulls herself out of his lap. She looks back at him with all the muster a toddler can posses. “Ja shh.”

 

Steve, Chin, Kono, Grover, and Grace have hauled gliders up to the cliffs. It is a beautiful day. Nice and clear. Wind calm. It is the second time he has been allowed to take Grace gliding, and she is going to get to do it on her own this time. It is Lou's first flight too.

 

He and Kono check her straps as she hops excitedly from foot to foot. He tries to shake her helmet to make sure it is on tight enough. It's good.

 

“You ready?” Kono asks her with a wide encouraging smile. The other members of their group are on the beach far below. He can pick out where Danny is standing, Hannah on his hip next to Leilani and Renee. Benji is on Jerry's shoulders to better see his father.

 

“If you get in trouble go toward the ocean.” He advises Grace, looking her in the eye. He grabs her right hand where it is on the handle and squeezes it. “Pull this in hard, and you will get there.”

 

Grace is strong enough that he and Kono let go when she hits her stride. Fast and agile from their jogging sessions together. He and Kono back off at the same time. She lets out a loud whoop the instant her feet leave the ground and glides into the air.

 

She does great. He knew she would. His heart was in his throat right before she lifted off, but she has this easily. Her landing is a little rough. He sees her stumble, but she keeps her feet under her.

 

Kono turns from her place at the outcropping of the cliff and lets out a sharp whistle in salute. She looks as proud as he feels.

 

“Now don't let it get you down if Gracie outshines you today, Lou.” Chin says amicably, smile sly at their colleague. “She's been up before with Steve.”

 

“I still figure we could rig it to have Kono take you up with her for your first time out.” Steve offers with a shitty grin. “It wouldn't be too heavy then.”

 

“Psshaw. Nothing but a paper plane sport.” Lou waves him off. Puffing his chest out under his borrowed glider. “Besides, did you go out the first time with someone?”

 

“Sure did.” He responds, giving a half shrug. His father took him on a day similar to this one. Ben Keoki and Kam Tong Kelly watched with their children cheering them on. Mary hoping up and down in excitement for her turn. Kam Tong took her out with him on his glider afterward. Teenaged Chin goaded him into taking his first flight not long after that.

 

“Well that right there is reason enough to do this on my own.”

 

To his great outward displeasure, and secret admiration, Grover does well his first time out. No ocean landing for him. It is a shorter trip than Grace managed which does please him some.

 

The remaining three glide out one by one to the crowd on the beach. Benji Kelly claps excitedly when Chin lands with a flourish. In a couple years they will be taking him out with them.

 

–

 

4.

 

“But what is my motivation?” Danny asks him with a snort of laughter. He keeps laughing at him.  And it's really not that funny.

 

“You really aren't giving me very much here, Steve. Are you _actually_ the one with superior writing skills in this scenario or am I handicapped in some way? Or do I need my parking validated and I have to sleep with you to get it? Does every report need to be signed-" Danny stops, breaking into breathless laughter, before continuing. "With your dick?”  He adds, cracking up again.  Grabbing at his sides in his laughter.

 

“Please don't over think this. I beg of you.”  Steve grumbles.

 

It is a rainy Thursday. Check that - a tropical depression is soaking the whole island right now. He locked up the house, shuttering the windows and prepped their 'to-go' bags in case they have to get to higher ground. He unhooked the generator for use in case they need it later. Hannah is down for her nap and Grace is with her mother. And he and Danny have way too much time on their hands.

 

The power went out a while ago. They lit some candles left over from when he proposed to Danny, and he got out an old crank lantern that lasts for up to an hour. It led them to their present situation.

 

“This is your fantasy, Steve.” Danny grins lasciviously at him, leaning his hip against the desk in front of him. “I want to make sure I get it right.”

 

Steve wipes a hand over his face from where he is sitting on the chair behind the desk in the den. Sighing deeply. “Okay. Again. You come in with a report to show me. I say something like 'you aren't finished with it yet' then we have sex on the desk.”

 

It's really pretty straight forward.

 

“The details are amazing. Seriously. You have a scintillating imagination.” Danny snickers. He has been enjoying this a little too much. He even got a book out as a prop. His husband cards through it, biting his lower lip and looking up at him, raising his brow in humor.

 

Damn him to hell.

 

“Steve, I have this report here – that I just wrote in my office – can you help me with it?” Danny asks. He drops the book on the desk between them. Slapping his hand down on top of it and pushing it toward Steve until it falls into his lap.

 

“Oops.” Danny walks around the desk toward where he is sitting. “Let me get that for you.”

 

Steve pushes the rolling chair back to allow Danny greater access. Steve picks up the 'report' and holds it out of Danny's reach as he goes to grab it. He clutches Danny's t shirt with his free hand and pulls him in. His husband bends his knee to rest it between Steve's open legs, right up on his groin which is rapidly becoming more interested.

 

“My boss is going to be really mad if we don't get it finished.” Danny tells him with a smirk. “I really wouldn't want that.”

 

“I think I can help you.”

 

He pulls Danny in by the shirt for a searing kiss. Danny rubs his knee against him, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders.

 

Danny turns his head away suddenly, pulling back. “If we have to re-write the whole thing I'll understand. Maybe you ought to _dictate_ it to me.”

 

“Yeah.” He puts his hand under Danny's shirt to scratch down his chest to his stomach making him shiver. “I think dictation is the way to go.”

 

He clears the desk with a swipe of his arm, things fall to the ground by the lamp that Danny had made him carefully move before hand. It is an antique.

 

Danny is laughing when he presses him into the desk, his head hanging over the side. Steve pulls off his own shirt before rucking up Danny's so he can bend down and tongue his belly button. That gets the reaction he hopes. Danny bucks up as Steve licks his way to his sternum and further along up his neck. Taking care to scratch Danny with his scruffy chin.

 

He pulls Danny's shorts down and off of him as he licks his way back down to Danny's stomach, standing between his legs where he has his husband splayed out. Steve sits back down in his chair to undo his own shorts, pulling on his erection when he frees it. Danny gets his elbows to support him on the desk and is bent forward at an uncomfortable looking angle to watch him.

 

Danny slowly drags his legs up Steve's arms until the underside of his knees rest on Steve's shoulders, settling to pull him in when he bends them at the knees. Steve grabs himself around the base of his cock, trying to hold off as he opens the drawer to snag where he stashed the lube and condom.

 

“Right on the desk? What if someone walked in?” Danny asks, voice quiet and croaky in that way Steve likes. “Would you close the blinds at least?”

 

He runs his fingertips up the inside of Danny's leg, leaving goosebumps as he goes. Danny is just as hard as he is now. He can see where precum is leaking from the tip. He brings his chair forward so he can lay his head beside Danny's groin. He noses at his balls before sliding his tongue slowly upward making Danny whine in the back of his throat.

 

“I wouldn't close the blinds. I'd just go right on ahead. Even if it was me bent over that desk for you.”

 

It must be the right thing to say because Danny thrusts once upwards. Groaning. “Steve.” Steve slams his hand down though to hold him down, smacking his husband's hip with a loud noise.

 

“I thought I was the one _dictating_?” It's his fantasy after all.

 

“Shit. Yeah you are.”

 

Steve pulls him down so Danny's ass is in his lap. He positions himself hastily and pushes in. Danny squeezes him with his legs, bending them so Steve can feel Danny's calves at his back. His husband's stomach muscles ripple with the effort at this angle. Danny keeps his arms out stretched to tentatively balance on the desk.

 

It is more that what he had hoped. Danny half on the desk and half on him. Pulled down on his cock. Looking disheveled with his shirt up around his armpits, hair at all ends. It cannot be comfortable, but Steve will make it up to him later.

 

The desk gets pushed along the floor until it is up against the rumpled rug. Things really get going then. The chair he was sitting on is forgotten as he stands, leaning over Danny. Pistoning into him. Danny's got his hands on the corners of the desk to hold himself in place, legs still up around Steve's shoulders, keeping him close.

 

The sweat between them makes it that much more smooth. The heat of it. He grits his teeth against his orgasm. Desk sex is exactly what he had hoped. He moans when Danny comes and where they are connected becomes that much tighter and hot.

 

It is a little slower after that. He regains himself and keeps going. Enjoying the prolonged pleasure of it. Panting out Danny's name. Again and again. His husband just watches him with half lidded eyes, holding on to the the desk.

 

He comes with a grunt, stuttering his hips afterward. Body caught in the pattern of his recent action. He braces himself above Danny, locking his elbows to prevent himself from giving up entirely and collapsing. He does not want to sleep on the floor. Danny is tracing the lines of his abs when he cracks his eyes open.

 

The desk is in the middle of the den. Rug pushed further back.

 

“So - office sex.” Danny prompts when he sees Steve is back to reality.

 

Steve smiles down at his husband, lowering himself to kiss him sweetly on the mouth. “Imagine if we did this at headquarters.” He always will. One day maybe. He has to keep hope alive even after three years of marriage.

 

Danny shakes his head, but he is laughing good-naturedly at him. “That _will_ always be fantasy, my dopey husband.” Lightly cuffing him at his jaw.

 

Steve helps him straighten himself. Danny twists at his hips to get the kinks out of his back as Steve ties off the condom and takes it to the trash.

 

He finishes pushing the desk back to its usual spot when Danny returns from the bathroom where he cleaned up. They lift the heavy rug together to flatten it out. Most of the candles they lit have flickered out, but the lantern is still on. Power is still out.

 

He can hear the wind whipping through the trees and houses outside. Storming. Danny goes around, relighting some of the candles.

 

“Any other fantasies while we are on the subject?”

 

“Uhm, the one where we meet for the first time, and we screw because you can't resist me. But you know that one. We did that for my birthday.” Steve shrugs, but then remembers. “Oh! The threesome where there are two of me and one of you. I really like that one”

 

“Yeah.” Danny rotates his shoulder, stretching it. “Good luck with that one.”

 

“The science is almost there, Danny. One day.”

 

“Sure, babe.”

 

–

 

5.

 

“ _It is really okay, Smooth Dog. I was never going to get out of here anyways. I don't even know what else I'd do. I've only ever been good at this.”_

 

_His face is bloody and torn, bits missing. Teeth coated in blood. “You have to take the others and go, Steve.” He orders with finality._

 

“ _Sean.” He yells in desperation. It's not too late. He can get him out of here. Hart is screaming something behind them._

 

_Situation normal: all fucked up._

 

_Steve is losing his grip, and his commanding officer pries his hand off._

 

_He falls. Losing his breath. An explosion goes off. It is always too close. He should be wrapped up on the tarmac too. He has to be dead. Body pierced by half a dozen pinpricks of shrapnel._

 

“Sean!”

 

There is a thump, and he can hear Danny shifting around on the bed noisily. Steve is really confused for a long moment. Not sure if he is awake or asleep. His head feels like cotton.

 

“Steve?” Danny calls, sounding concerned.

 

Steve is standing in his bedroom. It is the middle of the night. The explosion was almost ten years ago. He is at home with his family. His friend is still dead. He relaxes the fist he made and the muscles ache at the release.

 

Danny is sitting up in their bed, covers rustling around him. It is too dark to make out his face, but he knows that tone. “Steve?” Danny asks again.

 

“It's okay.”

 

He usually just jolts awake in a cold sweat. On occasion he will push Danny out of the bed, but he has never woken already standing up before. This is new.

 

Steve sits down tiredly on his side of the bed. Hunched over. He rubs his hands over his face. He thinks he ought to shave in the morning. Danny rubs soothingly at his back. “Who's Sean?”

 

That is right at the top of the list of things he is not allowed to talk about.

 

“Someone who died.” He answers carefully, exhaling heavily. His face was really clear this time like he was actually there. It is worse during certain times of the year. “I can't really talk about it.”

 

Sometimes he wishes he could. He really loved and respected that man. Everyone did.

 

Danny hums out an acknowledgment.

 

“Tell me something, Danny.” Steve requests quietly, reclining back on the bed. Sometimes it is a very good thing that his husband loves to talk. Danny is sitting beside him, legs crossed. He gives him a sad look and reaches out to rub Steve's chest.

 

“The 1997 Mets lineup . . .” And Danny's off on a long story about the late nineties.

 

Steve falls asleep a little while later, listening to his husband's voice.

 

Pancakes make everything better. Known fact.

 

He and Grace have a system on Saturday mornings. They are a perfectly oiled machine for this one meal. They stack the pancakes up on a platter while Danny cuts up bits of one and puts some applesauce in a tiny plate to feed Hannah in her high chair.

 

The sun is bright out this morning. Filling the kitchen pleasantly. He can hear the wind chimes tinkling outside.

 

Danny steers the cup of coffee Grace poured for herself away from her plate. She reaches out after it with a plaintive sound.

 

“It'll stunt your growth.” Danny warns with a wag of his finger.

 

Grace rolls her eyes with a playful smirk. “Because genetics isn't already working on that.”

 

Danny relents and Grace gets her coffee with plenty of butter. Danny finally sits down to eat with them, but sighs when Hannah tips her sippy cup off of her tray again. It hits the floor with a clack.

 

“What did I tell you?” Danny warns the tot in a patient tone. Hannah looks at him balefully with a small frown. Blue eyes wide. “I'm only going to pick this up two times. This is the second time, little girl.” Danny explains holding up two fingers.

 

“Last time.” Danny repeats. Dramatically picking up the baby's drink and putting it back on her tray with a flourish of waving hands. “We don't throw our drinks on the floor.”

 

“Da-dee. No. Danno.” Hannah babbles, waving her little hands back at him. “Tanks.” She responds graciously, and picks up a bit of pancake to chew.

 

Breakfast proceeds more or less like normal after that. Hannah summarily knocks her cup off the tray again, failing to look innocent.

 

–

 

+1

 

It is hilariously awful to see his husband jealous. Aneurysm Face in full glory.

 

Troy Aikone is a very nice man. Tall, dark and handsome. A former marine turned chief firefighter. Hell. Danny may very well have a type when it comes to men.  But he sure does not have to admit to it.

 

Besides they went on two dates a million years ago where they both realized that they were better off as friends.

 

Steve does not see it that way.

 

His husband is practically a menace in the background. Pretending to do _something_ in the bullpen right outside the panels of Danny's office. Kono is straight up laughing at him as she pulls something up from the tech table. It would really just be better at this point if Steve gave up and pressed his face to the glass to stare at them both.

 

Danny shuts the door to his office with a snap because of such childish behavior. Ignoring Steve not _not_ looking at them like two goldfish in a bowl. One of which Danny is sure, Steve would love to throw out.

 

“He still a jealous bastard then?” Troy glances over at the bullpen and looks back at him. Winking at him. Danny really should have accepted a third date. Maybe he would have less crazy in his life.

 

“Yeah, sorry.” Danny replies, giving him an apologetic grin. “You were saying about the suspected arsonist?”

 

“Yeah.” Troy answers and begins to extrapolate on his theory. A copy cat arsonist is on the loose in Oahu. But this time it seems to be fueled more by revenge than any real pyromaniac tendencies.

 

Danny thanks Troy with a handshake for his input and walks him to the exit. Promising to keep him up to date, handing over his work card with his contact information.

 

“You ought to bring your girls by if you have time. There is face painting and games though Grace might be too old for that. There is going to be a big cook off at the end. And if I remember right, you had a real love for chili and my Five Alarm Chili is the best on the island.”

 

“That sounds really tempting.” Danny answers. He misses good chili. Kamekona just puts shrimp in it. Messing the whole thing up. And he can never seem to get it quite hot enough when he makes it on his own. “That's this weekend right?”  He checks.  It does sound nice.

 

“Yup. And it's to raise money for new equipment. Lots of folks usually come. See you later, Danny.”  Troy says, waving his hand in goodbye.

 

Danny turns around to return to the bullpen only to hit a wall of husband. “Shit, Steve. Do I have to put a bell on you?” He exclaims, putting his hands up for space.

 

Steve is staring at the door where Troy just went through with a dark expression. “What did he invite you to?”  Steve asks suspiciously.

 

“A firefighter festival charity thing. It sounds fun. I might take the girls.”  Danny responds with a shrug.

 

“Harumph.” Steve crosses his arms, frowning deeper.

 

“Take it easy, Steve.” Danny retorts unimpressed, moving past him and into the bullpen to update everyone on the arsonist theory. Steve can be jealous if he wants to. But Danny so does not have the time.

 

Steve scowls every time Danny or another member of the team credits the potential in Troy's theory. It is looking like their most likely one.

 

“Seriously?” Danny comments at Steve's thousandth scowl of the day when they are in the Camaro later heading to their latest crime scene. Lou all but just confirmed Troy's theory on the speaker phone.

 

“Yes, Danny. I don't like that guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the arsonist.” Steve states, gripping the wheel even tighter. Which is a crazy statement for many reasons. But mostly because Danny knows Troy, and the man is a giant teddy bear.

 

“Because you're jealous.”

 

“ _I'm not jealous.”_ Steve refutes. The hard turn right would indicate otherwise. It made the front tires squeal. But that is also a little how Steve drives while on the job.

 

“You know the last time I even talked to the guy, I was stuffed to the gills pregnant – with _your_ baby – you dummy.”

 

Steve exhales loudly, shoulders significantly relaxing. “Yeah?”

 

Danny rolls his eyes at him. He knew that would make Steve feel better. Of fucking course. “Yes, you degenerate caveman. Does that make you feel better? Your claim is staked. The man knows I'm with you.”

 

“Yes.” Comes the small assent from his husband. It is Danny's turn to scowl when he sees the small smile on his husband's face.

 

Danny punches him in the arm.

 

“Why!?” Steve complains piteously.

 

“Because you know why!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A very merry ramble of one shots in my au. I have more concrete plans for plot in the future. I appreciate the support I have received for this series. Comments and kudos are most welcome.
> 
> Cheers


End file.
